chubbslolfandomcom-20200214-history
Zilean
Zilean is a burst damage mage/support character with some unique strengths and weaknesses. He holds one of the best damage skills and best slows in the game but is very reliant on these two skills and takes some familiarising to perform well. He is also capable of casting a Guardian Angel-like buff on an ally, so that if they die, they will resurrect a few seconds later. - Zilean is a fantastic harrasser. His Q (Time Bomb) places a bomb upon the selected enemy, and after three seconds, explodes in a small AOE (Area Of Effect). The damage on Time Bomb is surprisingly high even at low levels and scales through mid game extremely well. This is his only damage skill, and while this may put people off, the high power behind it definintely compensates. Combined with his W (Rewind), it's possible for Zilean to place two bombs on the one target in quick succession, which can destroy a large chunk of health on most champions. - Even though he has quite a lot of power, Zilean definitely needs to be played as a support. Dropping bombs from a distance and boosting your allies or slowing enemy champions with your E (Time Warp) are his main duties. These abilities have reasonable cooldowns so he can't spam, and he's very squishy so he needs to hang back away from the enemy. - Zilean's ultimate (Chrono Shift) places a 10 (?) second buff on the allied champion. If that champion dies while the buff is active, they are resurrected with a certain amount of health and mana returned, depending on Zilean's AP (Ability Power) and the level of Chrono Shift itself. This ability has the potential to turn games around, especially when you have a powerful carry who is focused. Just pop your ultimate when they are low and they get a second round to wail on the enemies. Also, casting Chrono Shift early on a champ that is normally focused in a team fight (ie. while they're losing health but not close to death) can often act as a deterrent to the enemy, since they know that focusing that champion will only result in her resurrection moments later. - If you're doing well as Zilean, you will become a high priority during teamfights. Sometimes, especially in teamfights where the enemy has a lot of CC (Crowd Control), they will stun/snare/silence you and slaughter your squishy, elderly form before you have a chance to do anything. Hanging well back from teamfights, coupled with a Guardian Angel, can go a long way to keeping Zilean alive and relevant when teamfights start to break out. - As far as skill prioritising goes, his Q (Time Bomb) should always be levelled first, then his W (Rewind) so that you can perform your two bomb combo (Q, W, Q) more often. His E (Time Warp) only gains extra time on the slow/speed boost when levelled (the level of slow/speed boost stays the same) so usually one point is sufficient early game.